Istri Istri Sang Rakryan
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: Ada yang pernah menerka siapa istri Rakryan Tanca? Tunggu... istri-istri? Terjadi dalam universe Dharmaputra Winehsuka. HEAVY, HEAVY AU. Rule 63 pada Sev. Dharmaputra x Harpot x Hokuto no Ken x Mitologi Jepang. ENJOY.


**=DISCLAIMER=**

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing (Hokuto No Ken oleh BURONSON & Tetsuo Hara, Dharmaputra Winehsuka oleh Alex Irzaqi, Harry Potter oleh JKR), kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

* * *

><p><strong>Istri-istri sang Rakryan<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari itu sudah larut malam. Kutaraja Majapahit tampak sudah lengang, walau sesekali kelompok-kelompok bhayangkara tampak masih lewat meronda. Dalam kegelapan itu, tiga orang pegawai istimewa kerajaan Majapahit berjalan sambil merapatkan jubah penahan dinginnya angin malam. Mereka baru kembali dari tugas darurat ke istana Prabu Jayanegara.<p>

"Dinginnya," gerutu salah satu yang berbadan semampai, menyandang tombak untuk membela diri.

"Padahal harusnya sudah mau kemarau," gerutu yang berjalan paling pinggir. "Kanjeng Prabu pun aneh-aneh saja. Kakang Tanca dipanggil mendadak ke istana, tahunya disuruh memeriksa selir yang cuma sakit bisul. Ada-ada saja."

"Hus. Tidak baik menjelek-jelekkan sang prabu, Pangsa," tegur pria yang berdiri di tengah kelompok kecil itu pendek. "Lagipula sakit Nyi Mayuni memang ternyata sudah parah. Untung bisulnya sempat dibuka sebelum darah kotornya mencemari jantung."

"Kakang Tanca memang pantang membiarkan orang sakit," ujar Pangsa sambil merapatkan kerah jubahnya. "Kapanpun dan dimanapun, pasti didatangi kalau bisa. Kalau tidak bisa, pasti mengirim obat atau surat."

"Itu namanya Sumpah Hipokratos," ujar Tanca sambil terus berjalan. "Guru yang mengajarkannya padaku, bahwa seorang tabib harus selalu siap untuk menghindarkan sesama manusia dari bahaya penyakit dan cedera. "

"… Hebat," gumam Dharmaputra yang satu lagi, air mukanya jelas menunjukkan kebingungan. "Tapi bunga wijayakusuma bahan obat Ni Mayuni kan sedang sulit sekali didapat, kakang. Darimana kakang bakal mendapatkannya? Apalagi musim sedang tidak mendukung. Kudengar istri Raden Kebohanggoro saja tidak tertolong gara-gara bunga itu tidak ada musim-musim seperti ini."

"Itu rahasia pertabiban, Wedeng," jawab Tanca sambil tersenyum. "Biar istri-istriku saja yang bingung."

"Tunggu, tunggu," gumam Wedeng sedetik kemudian. "Istri… istri?"

"Istri… dan lebih dari satu," sambung Pangsa sambil memandang aneh pada Tanca yang sekarang nampaknya sadar silap lidahnya sendiri itu.

"Sudah sudah, jangan diperpanjang lagi," sergah Tanca dengan muka merah menahan malu. "Nanti aku ceritakan kalau Dharmaputra sedang kumpul semua. Selama itu, kalian tutup mulut… atau kubuat cucakrowo kalian diam. Selamanya."

"S-… siap rakryan," balas Pangsa dan Wedeng sambil cepat-cepat memegangi selangkangan masing-masing. Kedua rakryan itu tahu betul kemampuan Tanca, dan kemampuan itu sangat mungkin membuat mereka selamanya mengutuk sebuah lagu rakyat tentang seorang pinisepuh dan klangenan cucakrawa miliknya.

* * *

><p>"Tori wa, tori no cucakrowo~ Nagai shippo no cucakrowo~"<p>

"Berisik ah, Kyuubi. Seperti orang kampungan saja."

"Aiya, kamu ini juga sama saja, Seve~ Sudah berapa lama gambar Tanca itu kau pelototi, hmm?"

"D-diem ah! Kamu iniii~!"

Tepat sebelum sebuah bumbung bambu melayang menghajar kepala gadis bernama Kyuubi itu, sebuah burung hantu besar mendarat di ambang jendela dan berseru-seru keras. Seve mengurungkan niatnya, sebelum melambai agar sang burung hantu datang ke arahnya. Senyum kekanakan Kyuubi tak hilang, namun ia menghentikan godaan-godaannya pada Seve seolah tahu ada hal penting yang harus didahulukan.

"Tumben benar, Tan-chan tidak datang langsung," komentar Kyuubi sambil memperhatikan Seve membuka gulungan daun lontar dalam bambu yang dibawa sang burung hantu.

"Hrmpf, tabib dungu satu itu. Awas kalau isi surat ini tidak sepadan," gerutu Seve sambil membuka gulungan itu dan mulai membaca.

* * *

><p><em>Diajeng Tamamo dan Severa tercinta,<em>

_Maafkan kanda tidak bisa datang langsung melawat dinda berdua karena kesibukan kanda di kutaraja. Prabu Jayanegara sedang dirundung kemalangan, salah satu selir yang beliau sayangi terkena penyakit yang berbahaya. Kanda ditugaskan untuk mencari obatnya, namun apalah daya kanda, raga kanda tidak bisa ada di berbagai tempat dengan seketika. Kanda mohon dinda Severa sudi membuatkan obat Pil Cakrakusuma untuk Prabu Jayanegara, bahannya sudilah dinda Tamamo yang mencarikan. Kanda hanyalah seorang rakryan abdi raja, harus menunaikan tugas yang dibebankan Paduka Jayanegara agar negara Majapahit dapat tetap jaya._

_Kandamu tercinta, _

_Tanca_

* * *

><p>"Dasar suami tak berbakti!" dengus Severa sambil meletakkan gulungan lontar itu di meja. "Enam purnama tak memberi kabar, sekalinya berkirim surat malah minta bantuan. Huh. Dasar tabib dungu tak berguna!"<p>

"Yang jatuh cinta duluan dengan tabib dungu tak berguna itu siapa hayooo~" balas Kyuubi sambil memeluk sang istri alfa dari belakang, melingkarkan kedua tangannya persis di bawah dua bukit Severa yang tak terlalu tinggi itu. Sementara itu, dua gunung Semeru milik Kyuubi menekan punggung Severa bak ingin menyelinap ke bawah lempeng dan menimbulkan gempar berskala sembilan. "Udah, kawin lari sama aku aja yuk?"

"Hnggrrrn~ Kamu juga sama saja, rubah dungu," geram Severa keberatan. "Lepaskan. Kita punya tugas untuk dilakukan. Bunga wijayakusuma kita sedang habis, padahal itu bahan utama obat yang diminta si tabib dungu itu."

"Wah, untung saja ada serumpun yang baru berbunga di tebing sebelah barat… moga-moga cukup," gumam Kyuubi sambil mengendus udara. "Berapa lama lagi kau membutuhkannya, kanjeng putri Severa Snape?"

"Sekitar lima kali putaran jam pasir lagi, kanjeng putri Tamamo-no-Mae Misukume," balas Severa dingin. "Mari, ada nyawa yang harus diselamatkan."

* * *

><p>"Kemarin kau bercerita punya guru dari negeri antah-berantah yang lebih jauh dari negara Cina," ujar Semi sambil menyandar santai ke dinding sebuah ruangan dalam kompleks Balai Pualam itu. Waktu baru saja lepas tengah hari. "Cerita apa lagi yang hendak kau ceritakan, hm Tanca? Begitu pentingnya sampai-sampai kau merasa perlu mengumpulkan kami bertujuh."<p>

"Aku… merasa perlu bercerita tentang istri," Tanca memulai setelah menghembuskan nafas. "Istriku."

Sejenak angin berdesir menerobos balai pendopo terbuka itu. Pangsa dan Wedeng tanpa sadar memegangi selangkangan masing-masing, lega karena cucakrawa mereka masih akan bernyanyi untuk setidaknya sepuluh tahun lagi. Alis Semi meninggi sekitar sepertiga ruas jari, sementara Yuyu tersedak air minumnya. Rahang bawah Kuti bak lepas dari engselnya, sementara Banyak yang sedang menyantap sebuah pisang tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan makanannya ke tanah.

"Kamu… normal?" tanya Kuti dengan nada keheranan yang kental.

"Kudengar malah kakang Tanca punya gemblak[1] simpanan di kampung kulon…?" gumam Yuyu sambil batuk-batuk.

"Punya guru dari negeri jauh itu tidak biasa," sambar Semi sinis. "Tapi punya istri tanpa sepengetahuan kami itu betul-betul tak dinyana."

"Kenapa kau merahasiakan itu dari kami semua, Tanca?" ujar Kuti sambil mengambil tempat duduk dekat tempat Semi duduk.

"Aku… belum siap mengatakannya pada kalian semua," ujar Tanca sambil ikut duduk. "Selain itu, aku juga tidak ingin membawa istri-istriku ke kutaraja…"

"Tunggu, tunggu. Istri-istri berarti lebih dari satu dong?" potong Banyak heran bercampur kagum.

"Wahahaha! Ternyata jantan juga kamu, Tanca!" komentar Semi sambil tertawa. "Padahal wajahmu agak cantik, kalau didandani pasti paduka juga pangling!"

"Jadi, bagaimana duduk persoalannya?" tanya Kuti sambil menengahi situasi yang membingungkan itu.

"Kalian tentunya masih ingat bagaimana kisahku berguru ilmu pertabiban dengan guru To-Ki…" ujar Tanca memulai ceritanya.

* * *

><p><strong>=Flashback 1=<strong>

* * *

><p>"Guru… berapa lama lagi kita harus menunggu?" tanya pemuda belia sambil berdiri di belakang sang guru yang berdiri di sebuah tanjung. Mata sang guru nanar menatap cakrawala, tak goyah walaupun tubuh ringkih sang guru diterpa angin laut musim barat yang ganas. Sang murid, walau menatap sama nanarnya ke arah cakrawala, tak dapat melihat apa-apa. Kala itu matahari baru saja menggelincir dari tempat tertingginya di angkasa.<p>

"Ah… sebentar lagi beliau akan datang. Mari kita bersiap di pondokan, Tanca," ujar sang guru sambil berbalik. Sang murid tak bisa membantah, dan segera ikut berbalik mengikuti sang guru sebelum melempar pandangan terakhir pada cakrawala sore Laut Jawa, bertanya-tanya apa yang ditunggu sang guru hingga memaksa tubuh lemahnya untuk berjalan ke sini.

"_**Selamat sore, Tokicchi~"**_[2]

"_**Aa, Tamamo-sama. Selamat datang di rumahku yang sederhana ini."**_

Tanca muda terpana. Di ambang pintu pondok yang ditinggali oleh sang guru dan murid, berdiri gadis tercantik yang pernah dipandang oleh Tanca. Rambut sang gadis tidak hitam seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya, tapi kuning keemasan seperti padi yang siap dituai. Tubuh sang gadis tinggi semampai, dibalut pakaian tebal dengan potongan yang mirip dengan beberapa pakaian sang guru. Sepotong betis mbunting padi yang mengintip dari sela bukaan tengah pakaian sang gadis juga begitu menggoda. Tanca harus berjuang melawan hawa nafsu yang menggedor hatinya dari dalam sementara sang guru dan gadis itu berbincang dalam bahasa yang ia tak mengerti.

"_**Oh ya, ini muridku dalam ilmu kedokteran, Tanca.**_ Tanca, beri salam pada Tamamo-sama," ujar Toki sambil menoleh ke arah Tanca. Tanca sontak disadarkan oleh pandangan sang guru dan gadis ini yang tiba-tiba bak memindainya itu.

"Salam kenal, Den Ayu," ujar Tanca sambil menunduk hormat memberi salam dalam bahasa Malayu. Mungkin sang gadis tidak akan mengerti bahasa yang ia gunakan, tapi ya sudahlah. Namanya juga usaha.

"_**Ai, manisnya pemuda ini~ Dari mana ia datang, Tokicchi?"**_ sang gadis membalas dengan bahasa yang ia gunakan bersama Toki tadi. _Suaranya tinggi, namun halus dan tidak 'hampang' seperti umumnya gadis yang bersuara tinggi…_ pikir Tanca sambil berusaha menahan darahnya sendiri agar tak mengalir ke wajah dan bagian tubuh sebelah muka lainnya.

"_**Namanya Tanca, dan ia datang dari Hujung Galuh. Ia banyak mengembara menuntut ilmu pengobatan," **_balas Toki sambil tersenyum. "Sebaiknya aku berbaring dulu. Tanca, tolong temani Tamamo-sama ini berbincang."

"Tapi guru, bagaimana saya bisa berbincang dengannya kalau saya tidak mengerti bahasa Tamamo-sama?" sela Tanca saat sang guru mulai meninggalkan mereka.

"Biar dia yang menunjukkan caranya," balas Toki sambil tersenyum. Tanca hanya terdiam. Sang guru memang kadang membingungkan, namun biasanya ia juga benar.

"_**Tan-chaaaa~n, mari duduk sini,"**_ panggil Tamamo sambil duduk di sebuah bale-bale.

"Saya… duduk di sebelah anda?" tanya Tanca bingung. Tamamo terus menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya duduk sambil tersenyum dengan senyum yang begitu kekanakan namun juga menggoda. Tanca akhirnya menyerah dan duduk di sebelah sang gadis.

Dari jarak dekat itulah, Tanca semakin bisa merasakan secara penuh daya tarik yang dipancarkan oleh sang gadis. Kulit wajahnya sedikit lebih pucat daripada gadis-gadis kebanyakan, bak langsat yang sedang menguning. Bau yang menguar keluar dari tubuh sang gadis mirip dengan bau selembar kain yang baru dicuci lalu dijemur beberapa waktu hingga kering. Wajah oval sang gadis dihiasi mata lebar yang tampak selalu setengah terbuka, bak menantang Tanca untuk membuka dan memasukinya dengan pandangannya sendiri. Bahkan cara Tamamo mengulum jari telunjuk sendiri sambil menyingkirkan beberapa anak rambut yang nakal mengganggu pandangan pun membuat Tanca nyaris kehilangan kendali atas nafsu kejantanannya.

"_**Ini, hisaplah sebelum mengering,"**_ ujar Tamamo sambil mendekatkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Tanca. Bak kerbau dicocok hidungnya, Tanca menurut saja. Ia mungkin sohor sebagai pemuda yang mudah membuat seorang gadis jatuh cinta, namun di depan bidadari swargaloka nan sempurna ini dirinya pun tak bisa berkutik.

"Yahn~ Tan-chan no ecchi~" Tanca mendengar desah Tamamo saat lidah sang pemuda refleks menari di permukaan kulit jari telunjuk sang gadis; Hanya ada satu perbedaan besar di sana.

Ia tiba-tiba mengerti setiap kata yang diucapkan Tamamo. Bagaimana kata itu harusnya diucapkan. Makna yang tersirat di setiap kata. Bahkan apa yang harusnya dimaksudkan oleh pernyataan itu bila dikombinasikan dengan nada bicara tertentu itu.

Bola mata Tanca seketika itu pula membalik, dan sang pemuda gagah pun tumbang ke tanah.

…

"Wis tangi, kakang?"

Tanca hanya bisa terpana mendengar suara musikal Tamamo yang ia baru kenali sesorean itu. bagaimana mungkin ia sudah bisa berbicara dengan bahasa Pesisiran walau dibumbui logat asing yang cukup kental, itu misteri yang lain lagi buat Tanca. Hal itu benar-benar tidak dimengertinya, lebih lagi ditambah sepasang mata dengan iris merah bata yang sedang menatap ke dalam matanya.

"Aah, bermain dengan yang muda-muda lagi, Tamamo-sama?" goda sang guru sambil keluar dari ambang pintu pondokan. "Hayo Tanca, saatnya kamu merebus air teh."

"Baik gu-"

*buinyu*

Gerakan tiba-tiba Tanca yang ingin bangkit berdiri itu entah mengapa diikuti oleh Tamamo yang bersiap berdiri pula, menimbulkan sebuah kejadian yang langka. Sang pemuda mendapati wajahnya diapit sepasang keajaiban dewata yang begitu lembut, bak mengabarkan kebenarannya pada Tanca dari balik kungkungan pakaian penjaga kesusilaan. Pada selintas saat sebelum kedua insan itu jatuh kembali oleh pengaruh gaya gravitasi dan ketiadaan usaha untuk melawannya, Tanca merasa telah berhasil menemukan lembah Shangri-la di tengah pegunungan Himalaya yang sohor itu.

"Mooou~ Tan-chan suggoku ecchi dayo~" rengek Tamamo sambil dengan ragu menunggu Tanca menarik kepala dari pangkuannya. Tanca yang wajahnya sudah merah padam langsung melesat menyambar ember dan timba lalu bergegas ke sumur untuk mengambil air tawar.

"Anak itu," gumam Toki sambil tersenyum. "Sayang sekali aku tak boleh mengajarinya Hokuto no Ken. Dia bisa jadi pendekar sekaligus tabib yang jujur dan berguna bagi masyarakat."

"Toh, tak ada yang melarangmu kan," ujar Tamamo sambil tersenyum. "Ini kunjunganku yang ketiga…"

"Ya… seperti yang sudah digariskan oleh dewata," ujar sang guru yang rambutnya telah memutih itu. "Kali pertama berguru, kali kedua berteman, dan kali ketiga…"

"Shhh… kau tak boleh memaksakan diri, Toki-dono. Auramu sudah nyaris punah seluruhnya," ujar Tamamo sambil membaringkan sang guru di atas bale-bale yang tadi ia duduki. "Aku harus jujur padamu…"

"Waktuku sudah habis saat kilau putih itu menelanku, Tamamo-sama," potong Toki sambil tersenyum. "Dewata hanya meminjamiku beberapa tahun untuk menuntaskan tugasku sebagai seorang penyembuh, mendidik penyembuh baru yang akan menggantikan tugasku."

"Baik bangsa kitsune maupun manusia semuanya hidup di aliran waktu yang sudah ditentukan para dewa," imbuh Tamamo sambil mengeluarkan buntalan kain kecil untuk digunakan sebagai bantal. "Zaman bangsa kitsune sudah lama lewat, dan bangsa manusia baru memulai zamannya…"

"Aaah… nampaknya memang waktuku sudah sampai," desah Toki sambil tersenyum. "Saraba da, Tamamo-sama… sebuah kehormatan untuk dapat mengenal Kitsune yang berbudi luhur sepertimu…"

"Adalah kehormatan yang lebih besar untuk dapat mengenal seorang manusia mulia yang lahir dalam zaman kegelapan dan kebatilan seperti anda…" balas Tamamo lembut sambil mencium tangan Toki. "Selamat menempuh petualangan baru, Toki-dono."

Dengan sebuah hembusan nafas pelan, jiwa sang guru pun lepas dari tubuhnya. Sebulir air mata bergulir jatuh dari mata sang kitsune, diikuti yang berikutnya, hingga membentuk sebuah anak sungai kecil di pipi halus sang gadis.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan guru, Tamamo-sama?" tanya Tanca, menyentak sang kitsune kembali dari kesedihannya. "Apa beliau tertidur?"

"Beliau… telah menjadi bintang yang menerangi kita semua," balas Tamamo sambil berusaha menyeka air matanya yang masih mengalir deras itu.

"Oh dewata…" desah Tanca, ember air yang dibawanya jatuh ke tanah dan tumpah. Sejurus kemudian, kaki sang pemuda kehilangan kekuatan, membuat sang pemuda terduduk ke tanah. "Terlalu cepat kaupanggil dia, dewata… ilmuku belum lagi sepadan…"

"Sekarang… kita harus bagaimana…?" gumam Tamamo sambil menyeka air mata dengan ujung lengan baju yang dikenakannya.

"Kita harus segera memberi tahu ki buyut Mintoharjo… jenazah Guru harus diselenggarakan dengan semestinya…" gumam Tanca sambil bangkit berdiri. "Sesudah itu… apa anda akan pergi…?"

"Aku akan tinggal untuk sementara," ujar Tamamo sambil menyusut hidung. "Katakan saja namaku To-Mae, keponakan jauh To-Ki."

* * *

><p><strong>=Flashback 1 End=<strong>

* * *

><p>"Setelah itu, aku memutuskan untuk meminta Tamamo untuk menjadi istriku. Kami ditikahkan oleh brahmana setempat sebelum kami pindah dari Karimunjawa," tandas Tanca sambil menutup kisah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Tamamo alias Kyuubi itu.<p>

"Ooh, jadi begitu toh awal kakang Tanca bertemu istri kakang…" ujar Yuyu tertarik. "Dan istri kakang itu ternyata sahabat Guru To-Ki?"

"Iya," balas Tanca sambil meminum minuman yang disediakan seorang emban yang datang di tengah penjelasannya. "Tapi itu baru cerita istriku yang pertama."

"Whe, makin seru ini," imbuh Pangsa sambil mencomot singkong rebus yang terhidang di tengah para Dharmaputra yang sedang duduk melingkar itu.

"Iya, iya," tambah Banyak sambil menyeringai. "Tidak banyak lho, lelaki Majapahit yang beristri gadis mancanagara sepertimu… biasanya yang seperti itu kaum ningrat, senapati, pangeran, atau raja."

"Jadi, istrimu yang kedua ini ceritanya bagaimana?" tanya Semi yang juga penasaran. "Katamu tadi istri pertamamu orang Nihangga, nah yang ini? Jangan-jangan negeri yang lebih jauh dari negeri antah-berantahmu itu."

"Ehm… ya kakang Semi, asalnya dindaku yang satu lagi itu lebih jauh daripada dinda Tamamo," ujar Tanca. "Dan dia juga seorang penyihir yang hebat."

"…Penyihir?" giliran Kuti sekarang yang tersedak. "Semacam… dukun, begitu? Ahli mengirim santet dan kutuk seperti Nyi Calon Arang?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itulah," ujar Tanca sambil menghela nafas. "Walaupun aku berani bilang kalau ilmu sihirnya tidak dahsyat seperti di legenda Nyi Calon Arang. Ilmunya lebih banyak untuk pengobatan dan ramuan-ramuan berkhasiat."

"Apa masih ada ilmu-ilmu gaib seperti itu sekarang…?" sela Wedeng setelah menelan singkong rebusnya. "Aku kok ragu, kakang."

"Kebenarannya mungkin kita tak akan pernah tahu, Wedeng," balas Tanca sambil menghela nafas. "Buktinya, Brajamusti saja bisa membuat lawan terpental sebelum disentuh. Mungkin yang disebut sihir itu sebetulnya kemampuan manusia sendiri yang tertidur di dalam?"

"Jadi, dari mana si Caloanarang kedua ini berasal, Tanca?" tanya Semi yang sudah terpancing rasa ingin tahunya. "Tanah Bengali? Sailan? Gujarat?"

"Lebih ke barat lagi, kakang. Ia berasal dari tanah yang mereka sebut Anglorum," jawab Tanca. "Lebih ke barat dari Gujarat, mengelilingi Tanjung Harapan dan pulau asal orang-orang Wajimba, dan terus ke arah utara."

"Kakang Tanca… bukannya itu sudah sampai ujung dunia?" ujar Yuyu ragu.

"Kalau yang itu, aku juga tidak tahu di mana letaknya, " balas Tanca sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p><strong>=Flashback 2=<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kami datang menghadap, Akuwu Nartosastro," ujar Tanca membuka pembicaraan sambil duduk di pendopo kediaman penguasa setempat itu. "Kiranya apa yang membuat kami dipanggil?"<p>

"Ahh… terima kasih sudah datang, Dimas Tanca beserta Nyai. Aku memanggil kalian karena… belakangan ini telah berjangkit wabah penyakit yang mengerikan di sekitar Gunung Muria," ujar sang lurah yang tampak gugup. "Konon orang yang terjangkit penyakit ini pada pagi hari akan meninggal kehabisan darah pada petang hari kelima. Warga desa yang ketakutan banyak yang mengungsi hingga ke sini, sehingga sawah dan ladang menjadi terbengkalai. Aku dengar Dimas Tanca beserta Nyai, keduanya punya kepandaian dalam mengobati penyakit. Sudilah Dimas Tanca pergi ke sana untuk menolong rakyat."

"Di mana tepatnya wabah ini sedang berjangkit, Akuwu?" tanya Tanca sambil memiringkan badan ke depan tanda tertarik.

"Menurut para mantri yang bertugas mengatur pengungsi, kebanyakan dari korban tadinya tinggal di sepanjang Kali Montel," imbuh Nartosastro sambil menarik napas lega. "Aku akan menyuruh Rakryan Asmorobangun bersama beberapa bhayangkari untuk ikut serta dengan kalian."

"Itu tidak perlu, tuan Akuwu," sang perempuan berjuluk Nyai Tanca itu angkat bicara. "Anda pasti akan membutuhkan lebih banyak orang di sini untuk mengatur para pengungsi, sungguh sayang apabila para bhayangkari yang anda tugaskan untuk mengikuti kami kemudian ada yang tidak pulang. Biar kami berdua saja yang pergi ke sana."

"Istri saya betul, Akuwu. Tidak semua orang bisa menahan penyakit menular seperti yang Akuwu gambarkan. Saya dan istri saya sudah terbiasa berurusan dengan penyakit dan racun, dan lebih kebal daripada orang kebanyakan," sang tabib membela pendapat istrinya. "Baiklah, kami berdua akan mendatangi daerah yang terkena bencana itu… namun bila kami tidak kembali atau mengirim kabar saat purnama kembali menampakkan wajahnya, sebaiknya Akuwu meminta bantuan langsung pada Patih Arthadana untuk turun tangan dan mengirim ahli. Wabah penyakit gawat seperti ini tentu akan semakin meluas dan menelan korban lebih banyak lagi bila pemerintah pusat tidak mau turun tangan."

"Yah, terserah bagaimana baiknya saja, Dimas Tanca," balas sang Akuwu sambil melihat ke arah dalam rumah. Seorang abdi pun datang menghidangkan minuman dan sepiring makanan kecil. "Mari, diminum dulu."

"Aduh, kok pakai menyuguh segala… kami jadi merasa merepotkan," imbuh Nyai Tanca sambil tersenyum. Ketegangan yang kental itupun larut seketika. "Wah, intisari seduhan ini wangi sekali!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Nyai Nartosastro dan Nimas Ratnasari ke mana, Ki? Kok tumben tidak kelihatan beberapa hari ini," ujar Tanca sambil menyeruput minuman yang disediakan.

"Oh, ada kerabatku yang akan menikah dengan salah seorang kerabat keluarga ningrat di Daha, jadi mereka menghadiri," ujar Nartosastro sambil mencomot sepotong jajanan dari piring. "Aku tidak berani pergi, banyak urusan kenegaraan. Belum lagi para pengungsi juga harus diperlakukan dengan semestinya… kalau sampai Patih Arthadana tahu ada bawahannya yang nampak malas, bisa susah."

"Seorang pejabat yang digdaya bekerja untuk rakyat, bukan meminta rakyat bekerja untuknya," ujar Nyai Tanca sambil tersenyum.

"Betul itu, aku ya setuju," ujar sang kepala daerah setelah melicinkan jalan kerongkongannya dengan minuman yang tersedia. "Tapi hambokya jangan terlalu ketat pengaturannya…"

Tawa pun berderai diantara mereka bertiga.

…

"Efek wabah ini benar-benar mengerikan…" komentar Tanca yang mukanya dibalut kain basah sambil melihat sekeliling. Mereka berdua baru saja tiba di sebuah dusun di tepi Kali Montel, satu dari banyak dusun yang sekarang sudah ditinggalkan.

"Bau kematiannya kuat sekali. Nampaknya selain manusia, binatang juga terserang penyakit ini," desis Tamamo sambil mengernyitkan dahi. "Tapi ini aneh, kakang. Kalau penyakit ini menyebar lewat udara dan bisa membunuh dalam lima hari atau kurang, dusun ini harusnya sudah penuh mayat bergelimpangan sekarang."

"Berarti dinda juga curiga kalau penyebaran wabah ini bukan lewat udara seperti batuk ngokol atau cacar?" gumam Tanca yang tertarik.

"Ya… dan aku punya terkaan berdasarkan berita dari Akuwu Nartosastro kemarin," ujar Tamamo sambil berjongkok memeriksa seekor tikus yang mati di tepi jalan. "Penyakit ini berasal dari Kali Montel, dan menyebar lewat air. Tebakanku sih air minum, tapi kita tidak tahu apa menyentuh airnya juga berbahaya."

"Berarti kita harus menyusuri Kali Montel ke hulu untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas sumber wabah ini…" gumam Tanca sambil ikut mengamati tikus mati itu. "Semoga perbekalan kita cukup."

"Hrmph. Kukira cuma aku yang menyelidiki kematian misterius ini," gerutu sebuah suara yang datang dari arah lain desa.

"Anda juga menyelidiki hal ini, kisanak?" balas Tanca sambil berdiri dan membuka 'masker' basah yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya tadi. Sang pendatang baru juga tampak menutup mulut dan hidungnya; hanya sepasang mata hitam dan rambut hitam pendek yang tampak tak tertutup kain di kepala sang pendatang. Pakaiannya juga lain, tidak menyiratkan bahwa ia adalah seorang penduduk setempat; tubuh pendek sang pendatang tampak dibalut jubah longgar berwarna hijau lumut gelap nyaris hitam. Tanca bahkan belum pernah melihat potongan jubah seperti itu.

"Kira-kira begitulah. Bukan urusan kalian," geram sang pendatang baru sambil berjalan melewati mereka.

"Ayolah, jangan galak begitu," ujar Tamamo mencoba menengahi. "Tiga kepala lebih baik daripada cuma satu, kan?"

"Orang-orang zaman perunggu seperti kalian tak akan pernah dapat menandingi sumber racun ini," gerutu sang pendatang sambil berhenti setelah melewati pasutri itu.

"Hoo… racun katamu? Menarik~" ujar Tamamo sambil tersenyum. "Itu menjelaskan banyak hal…"

"Kecuali satu," imbuh Tanca sambil berpikir. "Dari mana seseorang mendapatkan racun yang cukup banyak untuk mencemari satu sungai selama berhari-hari? Dia bahkan sudah menggunakan cukup racun untuk memaksa serangkaian desa untuk mengungsi, semua dalam waktu kurang dari satu purnama. Makar sebesar apa yang sedang ia rencanakan terhadap kerajaan?"

"Aku tidak harus menjawabnya," dengus sang pendatang baru sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Aku tak suka bau tubuhnya, Tan-chan," geram Tamamo sesudah sang pendatang itu menghilang di balik belokan. "Bau pahitnya bahkan lebih kuat dari bau kematian di sekitar sini. Aku curiga dialah dalang di balik semua peristiwa ini."

"Tidak baik berprasangka seperti itu, dinda. Kita ikuti saja jejaknya, toh kita juga sudah tahu dia sedang menuju ke arah hulu sungai," ujar Tanca meredakan ketegangan. "Sementara kita bermalam saja di sini, menunggu hujan mengisi bumbung-bumbung minuman kita. Aku takut sumur-sumur dan penampungan air di sekitar sini juga sudah tercemar racun dari Kali Montel."

"Baiklah," desah Tamamo sambil menghela nafas. "Oh, dan aku minta jatah hari ini."

"Dinda, sekarang… bukan saatnya," gumam Tanca agak grogi.

"Mooou~ kapan sih saatnya buatmu? Aku kan juga mau merasakan bercinta di kebon orang~" rengek Tamamo sambil menggelendot manja di tangan Tanca.

…

"Nampaknya disini…" gumam Tanca sambil mengamati sungai yang semakin dangkal. "Kita sudah tidak bisa memakai sampan lagi."

"Sepertinya begitu," gumam Tamamo sambil menghela nafas. "Kita di mana sekarang…?"

"Nampaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Karangrejo, desa paling dekat dengan hulu Kali Montel," gumam Tanca sambil meneguk air dari sebuah bumbung kecil. "Kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan lewat darat."

"Bagus juga kita sudah agak kehabisan bekal, bawaan jadi lebih ringan…" imbuh Tamamo sambil mendayung sampan ke arah tepi.

BLEDAR!

"Suara itu…" gumam Tanca sambil semakin cepat mendayung ke arah tepi. "Seperti meriam? Atau itu lantaka?"

"Apapun itu, sebaiknya kita cepat naik ke darat untuk mengejar," sambar Tamamo sambil mengarahkan perahu mereka ke tepian yang cukup landai untuk didarati. "Rasa-rasanya ledakan itu tidak jauh dari sini."

"Tinggalkan saja dulu perbekalan kita di sampan ini, dinda," ujar Tanca sambil menarik sampan itu agak jauh ke daratan. "Toh kita bisa mengambilnya lagi nanti. Ayo, kita sebaiknya bergegas."

Pasangan suami-istri itu pun bergegas menyusuri jalan setapak menuju sumber suara. Semakin dekat mereka ke sumber suara, semakin keras pula terdengar suara pertarungan di depan mereka. Akhirnya, setelah entah berapa belokan terlewati, mereka menemukan tempat asal suara ribut itu.

"Hoi orang-orang jaman perunggu! Minggir!" teriak sang pendatang yang mereka lihat beberapa hari yang lalu itu sambil mencelos menghindari sebuah ekor besar yang mengibas ke arahnya. "Cih! Mantra biasa pun tak berpengaruh… Magicus negatio!"

"Erk!" geram Tamamo sambil terhuyung ke belakang. "Mahou no Hitei[3]? Di tempat seperti ini…?"

"Kubilang mundur, bod- huahk!" teriak sang pendatang baru itu, namun seruannya terpotong oleh sabetan ekor yang menghantamnya tepat melintang di ulu hati. Saat itu, barulah Tanca dan Tamamo melihat kepala monster yang sedang dilawan oleh sang pendatang. Cukup untuk dikatakan, Tanca belum pernah melihat ular seukuran itu. Kepalanya, menurut pengamatan sang tabib, berbentuk mirip dengan ular sawah dan cukup besar untuk menelan sebuah dangau tanpa banyak kesulitan. Walaupun begitu, kulit ular raksasa itu bukan seperti umumnya kulit ular sawah yang coklat terang seperti batik, melainkan abu-abu kusam mirip warna mayat yang separo membusuk.

"Yonbi no Katachi[4]!" seru Tamamo begitu ia berhasil menguasai kekagetannya. Empat ekor berwarna kuning keemasan seperti rambutnya dalam sekejap mata meruak keluar dari sekitar tunggir sang perempuan. Sepasang telinga mirip rubah pun keluar dari puncak kepala Tamamo, memperkuat gambaran Tamamo sebagai makhluk jejadian setengah-rubah.

"Aku minta izin mengalahkan makhluk ini, Kangmas," kata Tamamo yang sekarang berwujud makhluk setengah-manusia itu sambil mencium tangan Tanca.

"Izin kuberikan, dinda. Hati-hati," balas Tanca sambil mencium dahi Tamamo.

Dengan senyum di wajahnya, Tamamo pun melesat dan meninju rahang bawah ular besar yang sudah siap menerkam dua remah makanan yang berdiri di depannya itu. Sang ular terhenyak sejenak, sebelum kepalanya terpental oleh tendangan susulan Tamamo yang mendarat di samping kepala sang ular. Mengakui Tamamo sebagai lawan setelah dua pukulan keras itu, sang ular pun mulai membalas serangan dengan gigitan-gigitan maut dan sabetan-sabetan ekor. Tamamo dengan lincah menghindari serangan-serangan ular raksasa itu dan memancing sang ular menjauh dari Tanca yang sedang mencari sang pendatang yang terpental entah ke mana.

…

"Sudah sadar, nimas?" tanya Tanca pada sang pendatang baru yang terbaring pingsan.

"Nhk-" geram sang pendatang baru menahan sakit.

"Sabar sebentar, nimas. Rusuk anda patah di setidaknya lima tempat. Tulang dada anda melesak ke dalam. Paru-paru anda bocor. Perut anda tertusuk serpihan batang kayu, tapi itu sudah saya cabut tadi. Apa anda ingin semua ini diakhiri di sini?" ujar Tanca lembut. Ia tahu rasa sakit yang diderita sang pendatang baru ini sangat hebat, dan dalam keadaan seperti itu banyak lelaki jantan yang lebih memilih hidupnya diakhiri daripada selamat tapi cacat dan menanggung rasa sakit yang hebat.

"Khh… ja-… ngan… ber… can-… da," geram sang pendatang sambil menyeringai. "Su-… bitis… consano!"

Sebuah cahaya temaram seketika timbul di dada sang pendatang baru, dan Tanca pun menyaksikan dengan takjub saat sangkar iga sang pendatang kembali ke bentuk semula dengan perlahan-lahan. Darah yang tadi mengalir deras berangsur berhenti, sementara napas sang pendatang menjadi tebih teratur. Luka luar segera tertutup, dan bila tebakan Tanca benar, luka dalam sang pendatang pun seharusnya sudah sembuh.

"Ini…" gumam Tanca tak percaya.

"Sihir. Ceritanya panjang, nanti saja," gerutu sang pendatang sambil menarik keluar sebuah botol berisi cairan biru bening lalu meminum isinya. "Ular sialan, mana senjataku banyak yang sudah ditembakkan pula… Khhh, efek ramuan penguat, pemercepat, dan zirah alami sudah habis pula… butuh berhari-hari membuat ramuan itu dengan bahan yang ada di sini…"

"Anu… kalau boleh saya tahu…" sela Tanca sambil tersenyum salah tingkah melihat gadis ini menggerutu panjang-pendek di depannya. "Nimas ini siapa?"

"Ahhh diam!" seru sang sadis sambil menampar Tanca. "Kau ini mengganggu saja!"

"Maaf Nimas," balas Tanca sambil menangkis tamparan sang gadis. _Kuat juga_, pikirnya. "Istri saya tercinta sedang beradu nyawa dengan ular raksasa yang menyerang anda tadi. Saya sudah berusaha menolong anda tadi, sedikit saja saya terlambat anda pasti sudah berangkat bertemu Batara Yama sekarang ini. Bilapun anda harus melawan dedemit itu sendiri, setidaknya beri kami nama untuk mengenang dan memperingati gadis pemberani yang bertaruh nyawa demi kelangsungan hidup orang banyak!"

Tiga detik berlalu tanpa suara, hanya sayup daun ditiup angin dan gemuruh pertempuran di kejauhan. Sang gadis memandang Tanca dengan pandangan yang tajam, sementara tatapan Tanca yang biasanya lembut penuh kebijaksanaan berubah keras tanpa kompromi.

"A-… aku… maaf," ucap sang gadis sambil akhirnya mengarahkan sepasang matanya yang tajam itu ke tanah. "Aku… hanya tak ingin muggle terlibat. Maaf."

"Saya maafkan, nimas," balas Tanca, pandangannya berangsur melembut. "Tidak apa bila anda tidak ingin bercerita sekarang. Paling tidak kita bisa berkenalan dulu."

"Namaku… Severa Snape, pemburu makhluk sihir," sang gadis memulai. "Makhluk itu bernama Varclinde, seekor Basilisk yang sudah sangat tua… Anak dari Jormungandr, basilisk pertama yang kesohor itu. Aku memburunya karena ia membunuh ayahku."

"Nama saya Arya Tanca. Saya beserta istri adalah abdi dari akuwu Nartosastro yang berkuasa atas daerah Muria dan sekitarnya ini. Kami diutus beliau untuk mengusut pengungsian besar-besaran warga desa-desa di sekitar Kali Montel ini," papar Tanca sambil membereskan beberapa peralatan yang ia pakai tadi. "Nimas berasal dari mana? Malaka mungkin? Saya dengar banyak orang asing di sana."

"Ya… begitulah. Ayahku dipanggil oleh Sultan Kedah untuk memburu Varclinde yang menebar teror di semenanjung Malaka dan Tumasik, tapi ular keparat itu berhasil kabur ke sini setelah membunuh Ayah…" gumam Severa, wajahnya tertunduk.

"Tapi… bagaimana anda bisa menandingi ular raksasa itu?" gumam Tanca sambil meraba dagunya. "Dari tadi dinda Tamamo pun belum kembali, berarti ular itu belum kalah atau mundur…"

"Tunggu… Tamamo? Jangan bilang… nama panjang istrimu Tamamo-no-Mae?" tanya Severa sambil menatap Tanca penuh selidik.

"Er… memang nama panjang dinda itu Tamamo-no-Mae," jawab Tanca lugu. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"KAU ITU PUNYA ISTRI YANG BISA MENENGGELAMKAN SELURUH GUNUNG INI KE BAWAH LAUT DENGAN SEKALI SENTILAN JARI TAHU!" teriak Severa sambil tiba-tiba berdiri. "AAAH! KALAU TAHU BEGINI AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAKAI MAGICUS NEGATIO DARI AWAAAAL! GRAAAAAA!"

"Er… sabar Nimas, saya tidak mengerti maksud Nimas," kata Tanca berusaha menenangkan sang orang asing itu.

"Betul-betul deh, muggle zaman sekarang… membaca sejarah pun tidak…" gerutu Severa sambil menarik belasan pucuk senjata laras panjang keluar dari dalam jubah hitam-trim-hijau yang ia gunakan, jelas memperlihatkan bahwa itu bukan sekadar jubah biasa. "Paling tidak sekarang istrimu sudah memberi kita waktu untuk bersiap lebih jauh. Tahu caranya mengisi ini?"

"Ini… senjata macam apa, ya? Apa mengisinya mirip lantaka?" Tanca balik bertanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah senjata yang mirip dari balik jubah longgarnya. "Kalau lantaka kecil sih, saya juga punya."

"Ah, ternyata orang-orang Yawadwipa ini tidak terlalu kampungan," balas Severa sambil tersenyum. "Ya, cara mengisi flintlock ini tidak terlalu berbeda dengan hand-cannon kuno itu kok. Batang pemadatnya ada di bawah laras. Varclinde peka terhadap peluru perak-alkemis, jadi pakai peluruku ini saja."

"Baiklah nimas," balas Tanca sambil tersenyum dan mengeluarkan botol mesiu miliknya.

"Pakai mesiu ini saja," imbuh Severa sambil mengeluarkan dua buah botol berisi mesiu. "Lebih kuat dan tidak berasap sebanyak mesiu biasa. Terus untuk strateginya…"

…

"Sayang aku tidak bisa bahasa ular," gumam Tamamo sambil mencelos menghindar dari sebuah sabetan ekor sang ular raksasa.

"Hati- hati, Tamamo-no-Mae!" seru seorang gadis yang berlari ke arah pertarungan itu. "Jangan sampai terkena liurnya!"

"Terimakasih, mahou shoujo~" balas Tamamo sambil tersenyum, mengenali sang gadis sebagai pendatang baru yang mereka temui beberapa hari yang lalu. "Sudah segar kembali?"

"Berkat suamimu yang rada lugu itu, terima kasih," balas sang gadis sambil menembakkan dua pistol pendek di tangannya ke sang ular besar. Peluru milik sang gadis sihir pun menembus kulit sang ular tanpa perlawanan berarti, membuatnya mendesis keras. Beberapa tembakan susulan menyusul dari belakang sebuah semak, semakin melemahkan ular raksasa itu.

"Shiroi Kayaku[3]? Asyiiik~ para onmyouji itu keras kepala tak mau memakainya… rugi sendiri!" seru Tamamo sambil menyarangkan tendangan cangkul ke atas kepala sang ular. Sang ular jatuh berdebam ke tanah sebagai hasilnya.

"Mati kau, ular keparat! Kyuubi, minggir!" seru sang gadis sambil menarik keluar sebuah hand-cannon dari dalam jubahnya. "Yo los convoco, Espiritu Santo de Fuego! Por el calor de su fuego… TIRO! FINALE![4]"

Apa yang terjadi berikutnya sulit dilihat dengan mata telanjang. Sebuah pilar cahaya melesat keluar dari moncong hand-cannon yang ditembakkan sang gadis penyihir diiringi raungan bergemuruh. Pilar cahaya itu pun menembus kepala sang ular dari samping, meninggalkan lubang menganga di bagian kepala yang seharusnya berisi otak. Dengan hembusan nafas terakhir, ular raksasa itu pun terkulai lemas di atas tanah.

"Waai! Menaang!" seru Tamamo sambil mengacungkan kepalannya ke udara. "Arigatou ne, mahou shoujo!"

"Kenapa kau tidak sekalian mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanmu sekalian, Kyuubi bodoh?" balas sang gadis sihir sengit. "Kalau kau mengeluarkannya dari awal, pertarungan ini bakal seratus kali lebih pende-kyah!"

"Yaaa~ dada rata yang lezaaat~" seru Tamamo sambil meremas-remas dada sang gadis sihir yang memang tidak terlalu menggunung itu. "Tan-chaaan! Tan-chaaan!"

"Ada apa din-" ujar Tanca yang tadi bersembunyi di semak-semak. Ia segera berhenti saat melihat sang istri dan gadis yang tadi ia tolong sedang ada dalam posisi yang sangat mengundang salah paham.

"Ehehe… ini bukan seperti kelihatannya, kanda…" ujar Tamamo sambil tersenyum garing.

"INI PERSIS SEPERTI KELIHATANNYA!" potong sang gadis sengit. "TANCA! SURUH ISTRIMU MUNDUR!"

"Tan-chan Tan-chan~ Boleh aku menikah dengan gadis ini?" tanya Tamamo sambil mempertahankan posisi mereka.

"Err… wanita tidak boleh menikah dengan wanita lain, dinda," jawab Tanca yang berusaha tenang dan menahan kekagetannya.

* * *

><p><strong>=Flashback 2 End=<strong>

* * *

><p>"… Dan kamu pun menikahinya setelah kembali dari Muria?" ujar Kuti, meloncat ke kesimpulkan cerita Tanca.<p>

"Ya… begitulah. Banyak juga yang kaget, namun karena aku berhasil mengalahkan dedemit gunung Muria yang mengganggu ketentraman rakyat, Akuwu Nartosastro dan Patih Arthadana pun merestui pernikahan yang… tidak biasa ini," tambah Tanca sambil menghabiskan minumannya.

"Kamu sekarang sadar kan, ada sekian belas emban yang sekarang patah hati karena ceritamu ini?" gurau Semi sambil mencomot singkong rebus terakhir dari piring, matanya menangkap beberapa emban muda yang sedang menangis dan ditenangkan oleh emban-emban yang lebih tua. "Kamu kan termasuk salah satu rakryan yang paling diincar untuk dijadikan menantu."

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi kakang, semuanya sudah terjadi," balas Tanca sambil tersenyum dan melirik ke arah anggota-anggota Dharmaputra lain yang belum menikah. "Yah, hitung-hitung memberi kesempatan buat yang muda-muda ini."

"Anu… permisi, Rakryan," sela seorang abdi separuh baya. "Ada tamu untuk Rakryan Tanca…"

"Persilahkan masuk saja, paman," ujar Kuti. "Kebetulan kami sudah selesai…"

"TAAAN-CHAAAAAN~" seru sorang perempuan berambut kuning keemasan sambil menubruk Tanca dari belakang.

"Heh dukun tak berguna!" bentak seorang perempuan berambut hitam yang berjalan di belakang si pirang. "Nih obatmu! Berterimakasihlah karena kami mau membuatkannya buatmu dan mengantarkannya ke sini! Hrmph!"

"Terima kasih Dinda Severa, Dinda Tamamo juga," balas Tanca sampil menepuk-nepuk kepala Tamamo yang sedang mendengkur penuh kepuasan di dada sang suami. "Ayo, perkenalkan diri kalian dulu pada rekan-rekan Dharmaputraku ini…"

"Salam kenal! Saya Tamamo-no-Mae, istri pertama Tanca~!" seru Tamamo sambil melepaskan diri dari sang suami, lalu membungkuk hormat pada keenam Dharmaputra lainnya itu.

"Namaku Severa Snape… oh, dan tolong ucapan si kepala-angin itu tadi jangan dianggap. Aku istri pertama Tanca," sambung Severa sambil mengikuti sikap Tamamo. "Aku berterima kasih pada kalian karena sudah mengurus suami tak berguna ini."

"Uh… selamat datang di Balai Pualam, Nyai sekalian," balas Kuti yang berhasil keluar dari kekagetannya paling cepat. "Ini Semi, yang di sebelah sana berturut-turut Banyak, Pangsa, Wedeng, dan Yuyu. Kebetulan tanca baru bercerita tentang Nyai berdua…"

"Tan-chaaan~ minta jatah," desah Tamamo sambil menggigit ujung telinga Tanca. Nampaknya ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan situasi.

"Dasar rubah," gerutu Severa sambil menggamit tangan kanan Tanca. "Pokoknya aku minta di atas."

"Kalau begitu kakang, saya… permisi dulu dengan istri-istri saya…" ujar Tanca yang mukanya sudah semerah udang rebus.

"Ya sudah sana! Lagipula kamu juga yang salah, punya istri kok berlebihan!" ujar Semi dengan tawa berderai . "Bah! Aku jadi pingin pulang ke Lasem buat tidur sama istriku!"

"Ahahaha…" gumam Tanca sambil berdiri lalu meninggalkan pendopo itu dengan setengah-diseret kedua istrinya itu.

"Aku… butuh minum tuak untuk menghilangkan pusing," gumam Kuti sambil memandang ketiga anggota keluarga Tanca yang sedang berjalan menjauh itu.

"Saya… ikut, Kakang Kuti," timpal Yuyu sambil memijit dahinya.

"Kapan kupunya pacaaar… kapan kupunya pacaaaaar… kapan kupunyaaa pacaaar... kaaaapaaaan kupunya pacaaaar..." Pangsa, Wedeng, dan Banyak bernyanyi dalam kepundungan mereka.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Glossary:<em>**

[1]: Semacam 'pemuda simpanan' para warok. Silahkan lihat artikel wikipedia Reog Ponorogo untuk lebih jelasnya.

[2]: Ini untuk mewakili Tamamo & Toki yang berbincang dalam bahasa Jepang.

[3]: Magicus Negatio & Mahou no Hitei artinya sama, 'Magic Negation'.

[4]: 'Yonbi no Katachi' artinya 'bentuk berekor empat'.

[5]: Artinya 'mesiu putih'.

[6]: Bahasa Spanyol. Kira-kira artinya "Kupanggil dirimu, Roh Suci Api! Dengan panas nyala apimu… Tembakan! Terakhir!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

Akhirnya selesai juga... *kabur sebelum dijumroh Alex Irzaqi* Terima kasih buat Ambu, Sannich, dan Ghee yang setia memompa ide-ide baru ke dalam otak coretgilacoret jenuh saya :P


End file.
